Everything I do :Part two of the 'Scars' Two shot:
by Keehl-River
Summary: Part two too 'Rain'. A valentines gift and such fun. MattMello Mello wakes up to find himself in Matts house, relazations come out into the open... “Why do you taste like chocolate?”


_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the song used 'Every thing I do' by Bryan Adams. Nor do I own the magic which is Death Note. Or Valentines Day... I do own my B-day and the idea... _

**--------------------- --------------------- ------------------------ -------------------- -----------------------**

**Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more**

Mello awoke to find himself with a dull ache on half of his upper body and face and a major headache. None of those pains were the reason for his awakening. Oh no, it was the fact that the blond had the feeling of being watched, something which would always trigger his eyes opening.

A bright red caught Mello's eyes. Matt. Suddenly it all hit Mello, all the memories flashed to the for front of his mind. The notebook. Loosing the notebook. The alley. The burn. The rain.

**  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
**

"Why'd ya do it?" Matt asked, hurt and anger mixed in his voice. Said boy had already gotten the info as to what happened from Near.

Mello didn't ask how he knew. It was safer not to after all. A slight grunt was his answer as he began to ease himself into a sitting position. "To beat Near." His answer. Simple. One Matt should have guessed.

"Beating Near isn't worth dieing for!" The gamer exclaimed, not able to tear his eyes from his only true friend.

Mello's eyes narrowed slightly, his heart skipping a beat. "It is. To prove you didn't follow only second best. To show that we're better then this." Mello gestured with his hand around the small apartment; the only place which didn't ask for their name and allowed a faceless person to buy it, simply by phone call.

**  
Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice **

Matt looked down, successfully chasied. A sudden understanding hit the pale gamer as he processed Mello's words. "You'd sacrifice your life to make life better for us? …For me?" Words tumbled quickly from the stripes-wearing boy's mouth. **  
**

"Well duh." Mello said, trying to act uncaring about the confession.

"But… I'm not worth it…" The gamer/ temporary medic to the burned boy said cautiously, eyes downcast.

**  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you **

If Mello had had his gun with him a bullet would be in the wall next to Matt's head. That's how angry he was now. "Don't give me this bullshit about how you're worthless." He said furiously, his one un-bandaged eye widening slightly. "Cause you are..." Mello mumbled, unsure as to why he was saying all this. Perhaps it was the pain killing-drugs Matt had injected into his blood stream. Or maybe it was simply the fact that the near-death experience had opened the blue eyes of the blond to how short life was.

Either way it was making Mello nervous.

**There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way**

Matt would have denied that. Would have. Why 'would have' you ask? Simple….

Matt's seat was directly next to Mello's resting place, a squeaky mattress. A set of lips cut Matt's reply off. The drugs having dulled Mello's sense of pain, enough that he could pick himself up to kiss the other boy.

To say Matt was shocked would have been an understatement. A big understatement.

Mello took this shock as his chance to slip his tongue into Matt's warm mouth, suddenly curious as to why he tasted chocolate in the sugar-sensitive gamers mouth.

**Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you**

The two wet appendages battled for dominance as Matt began to get into it. Before the battle was won though the chocolate addicts tongue slipped out, ending the kiss.

A slight mew of protest left the auburn haired boys mouth before he could stop it causing him to blush a bright pink.

A small chuckle escaped his friends' mouth. "Hey Matt," He said, twirling rosary beads between his fingers as he eased back into a laying down position. "One question…"

**Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you**

"Why do you taste like chocolate?"

------------ ------------- -------------- ---------------- ------------------- ------------------

A/N: Part two to Rain by: Me. Its also a V-day present to all those who celebrate it.

Reviews are what make me smile and encourage me to write more often. Only 8 more days till my Birthday(February 22)! YES!!!! I'll more then likely put something up because of it

-Julieann/Keehl-River


End file.
